Application of architectural paints and coatings can require a combination of spray application and back rolling, particularly when the coating is being applied to rough or porous surfaces. Typically, the coating is first applied using a spray applicator, such as an airless paint spray head. A paint roller, often attached to an extension handle, is then rolled over the applied paint to stipple or back roll the applied coating. This involves multiple tools and multiple operations to apply the coating and obtain the desired finish.
Spray rollers have existed in the professional finishing market (existing rollers have deficiencies in the areas of user convenience or required tools), finish quality, and nuisance issues (leaking or dripping during operation). Existing spray rollers are typically targeted for rough surface finishing applications such as stucco or other cement based surfaces and are generally viewed as unsuitable for color coat applications (final finish surface) on interior dry wall due to finish quality and over spray concerns.